prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamiyama Arisu
is one of the main characters in Genuine Beauty Pretty Cure! Her catchphrases are and . Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . Her theme color is blue and she represents natural clothing. Her main power is water. Etymology comes from meaning "upper", combined with meaning "Mountain". Kamiyama means "Upper Mountain". is a female Japanese name and form of the English name, Alice, meaning "Noble Kind". History Bio * Name: Kamiyama Arisu * Species: Human * Zodiac: Pisces * Blood-Type: B * Weight: 160 lbs * Height: 5'6 * Eye: Green * Hair: Blue(Arisu) and Turquoise(Silk) * Problem(s): None Personality She is a bit emotionless, but is very soft and gentle towards people, being different to her family and other rich parents. Because of her manner, she gets picked on from both her parents and other rich families. This makes her emotionless and very scared, not wanting to be in a rich family. Later on, her personality changes with the family giving her more respect than ever. She is also very cheerful at times, especially when being near her friends, or fighting monsters for either her family, friends, or teammates. Appearances In her casual clothes, she wears a shirt and pants, including a jacket. Her shirt is a turquoise short-sleeved shirt that has a raindrop daisy and leaves on the bottom left of her shirt. The collar is open enough to only fit her head through. Her pants are dark grey, with the legs being folded to her ankles. To hold up the pants, she wears a blue belt with a daisy on the right side of her. She wears a blue jacket that has her family's emblem on the left of her jacket. It includes wide pockets, and a big hoodie to cover her head from rain or other weather, or just wants to be depressed. Her hair is in a high ponytail at the center of her head, with side bangs hanging, covering her ears. She also wears white no-show socks, blue ankle-high boots, and blue raindrop earrings. In her school uniform, she wears a sailor-like outfit. Her collar is blue, with the back going down to her back, and has a turquoise bow. She has a white shirt, with puffy sleeves, and the schools emblem on the left of her. The sleeves are short-sleeved, but is covered by a jacket. She wears a blue jacket that has her family's emblem on the left of her jacket. It includes wide pockets, and a big hoodie to cover her head from rain or other weather, or just wants to be depressed. She wears a blue skirt, that goes to her legs, with one strip near the bottom of the skirt. Her hair is in a high ponytail at the center of her head, with side bangs hanging, covering her ears. She wears thigh-high socks and polished black flats. When outside, she wears blue gym shoes. In her PJ's, she wears a night gown. The gown is turquoise with a blue pattern of flowers on it. There is a daisy on the left side of skirt, with another one on her left of the top. To separate them, there is a piece of clothing that is sewed to her waist-line of the gown. The sleeves are short-sleeved, with the skirt going down to her knees. Her hair is in a low ponytail and a piece of hair sticking out from her bangs, facing the right of her. When walking around the mansion, she wears white no-show socks. In her winter jacket, TBA In her swim wear, TBA In the movie, TBA As Cure Silk, she wears a short dress. Her top is a turquoise top with white flowey sleeves. Her collar is a large square collar, that has a white strip surrounding the edge of the collar. The rest of the turquoise shirt goes down to her skirt, with a blue and white stash going from the top left of her to the bottom right of the waist connected next to a white bow. There are white bow that are on the left of her on her hip witch connects to a string that holds her pact. The pact is on the right side of her. The end of her shirt goes to her hips that created a large petal-like cut, going to her skirt. Her skirt is flowey blue skirt with a white strip of cloth on the edge of her skirt, which connects to a single white frilly piece of cloth. She has turquoise knee-high boots, the top cut to create a petal-like design. Inside of the boots, she wears white sock, with the left sock being thigh-high and the right sock being knee-high. The end of her boots are designed to look like flats. Her gloves go up to her elbows, with a ribbon wrapped on her wrists. She also has a circle-cut choker with a blue raindrop-like jewel in the center, hanging, with blue raindrop-shaped earrings. Her hair is a sky blue, long, high ponytail, with her hair going all the way down to her knees. With a blue headband and a turquoise ribbon on it, with a raindrop-shaped jewel in the center of it. The end of the ribbon is two long pieces of ribbon on it, sticking out. As Genuine Silk, TBA Relationships * Atsuizumi Kamiko: * Daitani Shun: * Sew: * Aki-Chan: Cure Silk is Arisu's pretty cure alter ego. In order to transform, she has to have her Natural Mirror and her Natural Lipstick. Transformations Alter-Transformations * Attacks * : It is one of Silk's main attacks. She then claps her hands twice and does a ron de jambe, causing her spin, with her hands forming a blue ring around her. She ends her spin with her right hand moving the ring of light to go in front of the monster. She then screams the attack, with her hand forming into a fist causing the ring to open into a portal with a wave of water coming out and after the monster. The wave sweeps the monster away, destroying it in the process. During it, Silk closes the portal and destroys the ring, kissing afterwards. * : It is one of Silk's secondary attacks, that she uses with her Natural Gum. She grabs the Gum and puts it in her mouth. She then chews, takes it out, and throws it that creates a big bubble of blue. She then jumps in the air above the bubble, screaming the attack, causing a blue aura shaped like a twig appear in her hands. She pokes the bubble which causes a wave of water to attack the monster, destroying it. When the wave destroys the monsters, Silk does a ballerina curtsy. * : It is one of Silk's main attacks, that she uses with her Natural Wand. She turns the small circle around the wand to make it deep blue. She then starts to twirls like a ballerina, folding her back, with the wand touching the ground above her head, and her right leg up pointing up to the sky. It creates a ring of water which goes up after. She keeps twirling as she comes to together, forming a tornado of water. She screams her attack while ending the twirl in a b+ position, pointing her wand at the monster. The tornado of water goes after the monster rapidly then soon attacks and destroys it. During it, Silk does a small single turn and poses in 3rd position, with her wand in her hand. * : It is Silk's main healing, which comes with a price of not allowed to transform for a certain time, only if it is used on one of the cures. She changes her Natural lipstick color to green by circling it which she puts on her lips to make them green. She then kisses her Natural Mirror to make a green lip print on the mirror, then she closes it. She screams the phrase while she puts the mirror in front of someone, with it glowing. She opens it with a green light coming out and around the hurt and heals them. * : * : Songs Arisu's voice actor, ??? has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. * Natural Silk * Rich Skin * Lovely ★ Lullaby Duet * Best Friends!(With Hitomi) Group * Internal ★ Lullaby(Acoustic Vers./With Genuine Beauty) Trivia * Her birthday falls on February 30th. Therefore, her zodiac is Pisces. * She has depression until sometime in episode 20. Gallery Genuine Beauty Pretty Cure! - Cure Silk.png|Cure Silk Category:Pretty Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly